Laundry detergents are, of course, well known. As is also well known, in use, such detergents often leave a residue on the items washed in water containing the detergent. In the case of clothing items, this encrustation can result in a loss of softness of the article and the corresponding loss of comfort for the user.
In addition, and as is also well known, the dirty wash liquor and mineral encrustation can, unless inhibited, redeposit on the clothes tending to create unsightly films. After several washes, particularly in the case of colored clothing items, such redeposition can result in fading or other loss of color in such clothing items.
While many attempts have been made to improve laundry detergent antiencrustation and anti-redeposition properties, none have satisfactorily accomplished that objective, particularly in the context of general carbonate-built heavy-duty laundry detergents. The present invention addresses this long felt, yet unresolved need.